


Dilemma

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser has a dilemma





	Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: late and the anythingdrabble prompt: dilemma

Late one morning, Fraser in bed and faced with a dilemma. On the one hand, he needed to get up, but on the other hand he wanted to stay in bed with Ray. 

Mounties weren’t known for being slothful, but Ray’s body was so warm and heavy against Fraser, that he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed.

Fraser brought his hand up and combed it through Ray’s blond hair. Ray’s normally spiky strands were flat and pasted against his skull.

Fraser stretched and he revelled in Ray’s warmth and weight.

There was something to be said for slothfulness.


End file.
